


Don't kiss me, I'm old

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, well what do you expect from raiden.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow i entered metal gear fandom some time ago and i wanted to write something and it turned out kinda angsty oh well--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't kiss me, I'm old

Life is a cycle. There are no beginnings because nothing really ends. Human life though, isn’t infinite. Humans are born and they grow older every minute they are alive. Human race is weak. Their mortal bodies broke apart from the tiniest slices and cuts. For some time ago Raiden too was a human but not anymore; his miserable human body wasn’t enough for the mission in the hand and he was caught by those scientists who did tests to him and turned his flesh and bones into steel and wires. His blood too was replaced with artificial fluid; his looks were far from human. He was mere imitation of a man, a look-alike cyborg. But strangely enough it suited him well. There was no purpose for him to stay human now that he had abandoned his past and his name. There was no meaning in his life. Not really. He was just wandering around and seeking his last battle, his last opponent. He had no home to return in, no family to wait him, he had no one.   
“’Your life is yours to live, you are young don’t spend it on battlefield.’ eh? That’s what you said, right Snake? I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Murmuring to himself while transporting to next mission location Raiden tightened his grip on his blade.

When was it that he broke up with Rose? When did the lies became too much for him to bear? Rose was just a girl paid by the patriots to play his lover. She tried to convince him that even though she was paid her feelings towards him were genuine, but was that a lie too? All this made his head hurt, it was far easier to forget everything and leave it behind. And even though Rose was telling him the truth there was no future for them; they lived in different worlds. 

A deep sigh, and now that I am a cyborg there was no way that she would be willing to take me back. She wouldn’t be happy to see a beast like me. My form now is so intimidating that everyone is keeping their distance. Well, not everyone. The kid I saved doesn’t seem to be afraid of me and now that I think about it Otacon showed interest in my new body too, well I did not expect less from that geek. 

Small smile rose to his lips, but was gone as quickly as it had showed up. Remembering that day when he had brought Sunny to Otacon and Snake, to safe from patriot eyes, all he could think was Snakes reaction to his new body. ‘What happened to you’ were the first words he heard, that worried face of Snake had been stuck in his mind for a while now, his piercing blue eyes full of worry judging Raiden from top to bottom. There had been tests for to make sure it really was Raiden and not some brainwashed patriot cyborg in disguise. When Snake was sure enough to trust him he sat down and lit cigarette. To Raidens eyes Snake looked much older than he remembered, wrinkles all over his face and a lot of gray hair. Still this man was the same man who had saved him multiple times, he was a hero. They then discussed about Raidens mission and about Sunny who would be staying with Snake and Otacon from now on. As Raiden tried to make his leave he was stopped by hand on his shoulder which was followed by voice of a chain smoker. ‘Take care of yourself’ words spoken softly when he was pulled into warm man hug. Raiden gave Snake a quick squeeze, thinking that he really smelled like tobacco, but this smelly old man was much more to him that a simple hero.

Advancing towards next mission point Raiden saw similar figure crouching. Words escaped his mouth on their own:  
“You grew old and I became a beast, it’s my time to protect you”  
“ Snake.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my good i tried.


End file.
